The manipulation of an executed instruction stream of a computer program can be detected by implementing a security functionality called instruction stream signature ISS. The instruction stream signature typically provides strong integrity protection for static parts of the flow of a computer program. For example, with an instruction stream signature the execution of any critical static part of a computer program can be strongly protected against manipulation by physical and logical attacks.
In addition to protecting static parts of the flow of a computer program, it is desirable to also protect dynamic parts of the flow of a computer program flow against manipulation.